Proteína
. La animación corresponde a la transición conformacional entre las formas oxigenada y desoxigenada.]] Las proteínas son moléculas formadas por cadenas lineales de aminoácidos. El término proteína proviene de la palabra francesa protéine y esta del griego πρωτεῖος (proteios), que significa 'prominente, de primera calidad'. Por sus propiedades físico-químicas, las proteínas se pueden clasificar en proteínas simples (holoproteidos), que por hidrólisis dan solo aminoácidos o sus derivados; proteínas conjugadas (heteroproteidos), que por hidrólisis dan aminoácidos acompañados de sustancias diversas, y proteínas derivadas, sustancias formadas por desnaturalización y desdoblamiento de las anteriores. Las proteínas son indispensables para la vida, sobre todo por su función plástica (constituyen el 80% del protoplasma deshidratado de toda célula), pero también por sus funciones biorreguladoras (forman parte de las enzimas) y de defensa (los anticuerpos son proteínas). Las proteínas desempeñan un papel fundamental para la vida y son las biomoléculas más versátiles y diversas. Son imprescindibles para el crecimiento del organismo y realizan una enorme cantidad de funciones diferentes, entre las que destacan: * Estructural. Esta es la función más importante de una proteína (Ej: colágeno), * Inmunológica (anticuerpos), * Enzimática (Ej: sacarasa y pepsina), * Contráctil (actina y miosina). * Homeostática: colaboran en el mantenimiento del pH (ya que actúan como un tampón químico), * Transducción de señales (Ej: rodopsina) * Protectora o defensiva (Ej: trombina y fibrinógeno) Las proteínas están formadas por aminoácidos los cuales a su vez están formados por enlaces peptídicos para formar esfingocinas. Las proteínas de todos los seres vivos están determinadas mayoritariamente por su genética (con excepción de algunos péptidos antimicrobianos de síntesis no ribosomal), es decir, la información genética determina en gran medida qué proteínas tiene una célula, un tejido y un organismo. Las proteínas se sintetizan dependiendo de cómo se encuentren regulados los genes que las codifican. Por lo tanto, son susceptibles a señales o factores externos. El conjunto de las proteínas expresadas en una circunstancia determinada es denominado proteoma. Bioquímica Los prótidos o proteínas son biopolímeros, están formadas por un gran número de unidades estructurales simples repetitivas (monómeros). Debido a su gran tamaño, cuando estas moléculas se dispersan en un disolvente adecuado, forman siempre dispersiones coloidales, con características que las diferencian de las disoluciones de moléculas más pequeñas. Por hidrólisis, las moléculas de proteína se dividen en numerosos compuestos relativamente simples, de masa molecular pequeña, que son las unidades fundamentales constituyentes de la macromolécula. Estas unidades son los aminoácidos, de los cuales existen veinte especies diferentes y que se unen entre sí mediante enlaces peptídicos. Cientos y miles de estos aminoácidos pueden participar en la formación de la gran molécula polimérica de una proteína. Todas las proteínas tienen carbono, hidrógeno, oxígeno y nitrógeno, y casi todas poseen también azufre. Si bien hay ligeras variaciones en diferentes proteínas, el contenido de nitrógeno representa, por término medio, 16% de la masa total de la molécula; es decir, cada 6,25 g de proteína contienen 1 g de N. El factor 6,25 se utiliza para estimar la cantidad de proteína existente en una muestra a partir de la medición de N de la misma. La síntesis proteica es un proceso complejo cumplido por las células según las directrices de la información suministrada por los genes. Las proteínas son largas cadenas de aminoácidos unidas por enlaces peptídicos entre el grupo carboxilo (-COOH) y el grupo amino (-NH2) de residuos de aminoácido adyacentes. La secuencia de aminoácidos en una proteína está codificada en su gen (una porción de ADN) mediante el código genético. Aunque este código genético especifica los 20 aminoácidos "estándar" más la selenocisteína y —en ciertos Archaea— la pirrolisina, los residuos en una proteína sufren a veces modificaciones químicas en la modificación postraduccional: antes de que la proteína sea funcional en la célula, o como parte de mecanismos de control. Las proteínas también pueden trabajar juntas para cumplir una función particular, a menudo asociándose para formar complejos proteicos estables. Síntesis Biosíntesis Las proteínas se ensamblan a partir de sus aminoácidos utilizando la información codificada en los genes. Cada proteína tiene su propia secuencia de aminoácidos que está especificada por la secuencia de nucleótidos del gen que la codifica. El código genético está formado por un conjunto de tri-nucleótidos denominados codones. Cada codón (combinación de tres nucleótidos) designa un aminoácido, por ejemplo AUG (adenina-uracilo-guanina) es el código para la metionina. Como el ADN contiene cuatro nucleótidos distintos, el número total de codones posibles es 64; por lo tanto, existe cierta redundancia en el código genético, estando algunos aminoácidos codificados por más de un codón. Los genes codificados en el ADN se transcriben primero en ARN pre-mensajero mediante proteínas como la ARN polimerasa. La mayor parte de los organismos procesan entones este pre-ARNm (también conocido como tránscrito primario) utilizando varias formas de modificación post-transcripcional para formar ARNm maduros, que se utilizan como molde para la síntesis de proteínas en el ribosoma. En los procariotas el RNAm puede utilizarse tan pronto como se produce, o puede unirse al ribosoma después de haberse alejado del nucleoide. Por el contrario, los eucariotas sintetizan el ARNm en el núcleo celular y lo translocan a través de la membrana nuclear hasta el citoplasma donde se realiza la síntesis proteica. La tasa de síntesis proteica es mayor en procariotas que en eucariotas y puede alcanzar los 20 aminoácidos por segundo . El proceso de sintetizar una proteína a partir de un molde de ARNm se denomina traducción. El ARNm se carga en el ribosoma y se lee, tres nucleótidos cada vez, emparejando cada codón con su anticodón complementario localizado en una molécula de ARN de transferencia que lleva el aminoácido correspondiente al codón que reconoce. La enzima aminoacil tRNA sintasa "carga" las moléculas de ARN de transferencia (ARNt) con los aminoácidos correctos. El polipéptido creciente se denomina cadena naciente. Las proteínas se biosintetizan siempre del extremo N-terminal al extremo C-terminal. El tamaño de la proteína sintetizada puede medirse por el número de aminoácidos que contiene y por su masa molecular total, que normalmente se expresa en daltons (Da) (sinónimo de unidad de masa atómica), o su unidad derivada kilodalton (kDa). Por ejemplo, las proteínas de la levadura tienen en promedio 466 aminoácidos y una masa de 53 kDa. Las proteínas más largas que se conocen son las titinas, un componente de el sarcómero muscular, con una masa molecular de casi 3.000 kDa y una longitud total de casi 27,000 aminoácidos . Síntesis química Mediante una familia de métodos denominados de síntesis peptídica es posible sintentizar químicamente proteínas pequeñas. Estos métodos dependen de técnicas de síntesis orgánica como la ligación para producir péptidos en gran cantidad . La síntesis química permite introducir aminoácidos no naturales en la cadena polipeptídica, como por ejemplo amino ácidos con sondas fluorescentes ligadas a sus cadenas laterales . Éstos métodos son útiles para utilizarse en laboratorios de bioquímica y biología celular, no tanto para aplicaciones comerciales. La síntesis química es ineficiente para polipéptidos de más de 300 aminoácidos, y las proteínas sintetizadas puede que no adopten fácilmente su estructura tridimensional nativa. La mayor parte de los métodos de síntesis química proceden del extremo C-terminal al extremo N-terminal, en dirección contraria por tanto a la reacción biológica . Funciones Las proteínas ocupan un lugar de máxima importancia entre las moléculas constituyentes de los seres vivos (biomoléculas). Prácticamente todos los procesos biológicos dependen de la presencia o la actividad de este tipo de moléculas. Bastan algunos ejemplos para dar idea de la variedad y trascendencia de las funciones que desempeñan. Son proteínas: * Casi todas las enzimas, catalizadores de reacciones químicas en organismos vivientes; * Muchas hormonas, reguladores de actividades celulares; * La hemoglobina y otras moléculas con funciones de transporte en la sangre; * Los anticuerpos, encargados de acciones de defensa natural contra infecciones o agentes patógenos; * Los receptores de las células, a los cuales se fijan moléculas capaces de desencadenar una respuesta determinada; * La actina y la miosina, responsables finales del acortamiento del músculo durante la contracción; * El colágeno, integrante de fibras altamente resistentes en tejidos de sostén. Funciones de reserva. Como la ovoalbúmina en el huevo, o la caseína de la leche. Todas las proteínas realizan elementales funciones para la vida celular, pero además cada una de éstas cuenta con una función más específica de cara a nuestro organismo. Debido a sus funciones, se pueden clasificar en: :1. Catálisis: Está formado por enzimas proteicas que se encargan de realizar reacciones químicas de una manera más rápida y eficiente. Procesos que resultan de suma importancia para el organismo. Por ejemplo la pepsina, ésta enzima se encuentra en el sistema digestivo y se encarga de degradar los alimentos. :2. Reguladoras: Las hormonas son un tipo de proteínas las cuales ayudan a que exista un equilibrio entre las funciones que realiza el cuerpo. Tal es el caso de la insulina que se encarga de regular la glucosa que se encuentra en la sangre. :3. Estructural: Este tipo de proteínas tienen la función de dar resistencia y elasticidad que permite formar tejidos así como la de dar soporte a otras estructuras. Este es el caso de la tubulina que se encuentra en el citoesqueleto. :4. Defensiva: Son las encargadas de defender al organismo. Glicoproteínas que se encargan de producir inmunoglobulinas que defienden al organismo contra cuerpos extraños, o la queratina que protege la piel, así como el fibrinógeno y protrombina que forman coágulos. :5. Transporte: La función de estas proteínas es llevar sustancias a través del organismo a donde sean requeridas. Proteínas como la hemoglobina que lleva el oxígeno por medio de la sangre. :6. Receptoras: Este tipo de proteínas se encuentran en la membrana celular y llevan a cabo la función de recibir señales para que la célula pueda realizar su función, como acetilcolina que recibe señales para producir la contracción. Estructura thumb|350px|right| Es la manera como se organiza una proteína para adquirir cierta forma, presentan una disposición característica en condiciones fisiológicas, pero si se cambian estas condiciones como temperatura o pH pierde la conformación y su función, proceso denominado desnaturalización. La función depende de la conformación y ésta viene determinada por la secuencia de aminoácidos. Para el estudio de la estructura es frecuente considerar una división en cuatro niveles de organización, aunque el cuarto no siempre está presente. Conformaciones o niveles estructurales de la disposición tridimensional: * Estructura primaria. * Estructura secundaria. ** Nivel de dominio. * Estructura terciaria. * Estructura cuaternaria. A partir del nivel de dominio sólo las hay globulares. Propiedades de las proteínas * Solubilidad: Se mantiene siempre y cuando los enlaces fuertes y débiles estén presentes. Si se aumenta la temperatura y el pH se pierde la solubilidad. * Capacidad electrolítica: Se determina a través de la electroforesis, técnica analítica en la cual si las proteínas se trasladan al polo positivo es porque su molécula tiene carga negativa y viceversa. * Especificidad: Cada proteína tiene una función específica que está determinada por su estructura primaria. * Amortiguador de pH (conocido como efecto tampón): Actúan como amortiguadores de pH debido a su carácter anfótero, es decir, pueden comportarse como ácidos (donando electrones) o como bases (aceptando electrones). Desnaturalización Si en una disolución de proteínas se producen cambios de pH, alteraciones en la concentración, agitación molecular o variaciones bruscas de temperatura, la solubilidad de las proteínas puede verse reducida hasta el punto de producirse su precipitación. Esto se debe a que los enlaces que mantienen la conformación globular se rompen y la proteína adopta la conformación filamentosa. De este modo, la capa de moléculas de agua no recubre completamente a las moléculas proteicas, las cuales tienden a unirse entre sí dando lugar a grandes partículas que precipitan. Además, sus propiedades biocatalizadoras desaparecen al alterarse el centro activo. Las proteínas que se hallan en ese estado no pueden llevar a cabo la actividad para la que fueron diseñadas, en resumen, no son funcionales. Esta variación de la conformación se denomina desnaturalización. La desnaturalización no afecta a los enlaces peptídicos: al volver a las condiciones normales, puede darse el caso de que la proteína recupere la conformación primitiva, lo que se denomina renaturalización. Ejemplos de desnaturalización son la leche cortada como consecuencia de la desnaturalización de la caseína, la precipitación de la clara de huevo al desnaturalizarse la ovoalbúmina por efecto del calor o la fijación de un peinado del cabello por efecto de calor sobre las queratinas del pelo.Jimeno, Antonio; Ballesteros, Manuel; Ugedo, Luis. Biología. Fuenlabrada: Santillana, 1997. ISBN 978-84-294-8385-7 Determinación de la estabilidad proteica La estabilidad de una proteína es una medida de la energía que diferencia al estado nativo de otros estados "no nativos" o desnaturalizados. Hablaremos de estabilidad termodinámica cuando podamos hacer la diferencia de energía entre el estado nativo y el desnaturalizado, para lo cual se requiere reversibilidad en el proceso de desnaturalización. Y hablaremos de estabilidad cinética cuando, dado que la proteína desnaturaliza irreversiblemente, sólo podemos diferenciar energéticamente la proteína nativa del estado de transición (el estado limitante en el proceso de desnaturalización) que da lugar al estado final. En el caso de las proteínas reversibles, también se puede hablar de estabilidad cinética, puesto que el proceso de desnaturalización también presenta un estado limitante. Se ha demostrado que algunas proteínas reversibles pueden carecer de dicho estado limitante, aunque es un tema aún controvertido en la bibliografía científica. La determinación de la estabilidad proteica puede realizarse con diversas técnicas. La única de ellas que mide directamente los parámetros energéticos es la calorimetría (normalmente en la modalidad de calorimetría diferencial de barrido). En ésta se mide la cantidad de calor que absorbe una disolución de proteína cuando es calentada, de modo que al aumentar la temperatura se produce una transición entre el estado nativo y el estado desnaturalizado que lleva asociada la absorción de una gran cantidad de calor. El resto de técnicas miden propiedades de las proteínas que son distintas en el estado nativo y en el estado desplegado. Entre ellas se pueden citar la fluorescencia de triptófanos y tirosinas, el dicroísmo circular, radio hidrodinámico, espectroscopia infrarroja y la resonancia magnética nuclear. Una vez hemos elegido la propiedad que vamos a medir para seguir la desnaturalización de la proteína, podemos distinguir dos modalidades: Aquellas que usan como agente desnaturalizante el incremento de temperatura y aquellas que hacen uso de agentes químicos (como urea, cloruro de guanidinio, tiocianato de guanidinio, alcoholes, etc.). Estas últimas relacionan la concentración del agente utilizado con la energía necesaria para la desnaturalización. Una de las técnicas que han emergido en el estudio de las proteínas es la microscopía de fuerza atómica, ésta técnica es cualitativamente distinta de las demás, puesto que no trabaja con sistemas macroscópicos sino con moléculas individuales. Mide la estabilidad de la proteína a través del trabajo necesario para desnaturalizarla cuando se aplica una fuerza por un extremo mientras se mantiene el otro extremo fijo a una superficie. La importancia del estudio de la estabilidad proteica está en sus implicaciones biomédicas y biotecnológicas. Así, enfermedades como el Alzheimer o el Parkinson están relacionadas con la formación de amiloides (polímeros de proteínas desnaturalizadas). El tratamiento eficaz de estas enfermedades podría encontrarse en el desarrollo de fármacos que desestabilizaran las formas amiloidogénicas o bien que estabilizaran las formas nativas. Por otro lado, cada vez más proteínas van siendo utilizadas como fármacos. Resulta obvio que los fármacos deben presentar una estabilidad que les dé un alto tiempo de vida cuando están almacenados y un tiempo de vida limitado cuando están realizando su acción en el cuerpo humano. Su uso en las aplicaciones biotecnológicas se dificulta debido a que pese a su extrema eficacia catalítica presentan una baja estabilidad ya que muchas proteínas de potencial interés apenas mantienen su configuración nativa y funcional por unas horas. Clasificación Según su forma ::Fibrosas: presentan cadenas polipeptídicas largas y una estructura secundaria atípica. Son insolubles en agua y en disoluciones acuosas. Algunos ejemplos de éstas son queratina, colágeno y fibrina. ::Globulares: se caracterizan por doblar sus cadenas en una forma esférica apretada o compacta dejando grupos hidrófobos hacia adentro de la proteína y grupos hidrófilos hacia afuera, lo que hace que sean solubles en disolventes polares como el agua. La mayoría de las enzimas, anticuerpos, algunas hormonas y proteínas de transporte, son ejemplos de proteínas globulares. ::Mixtas: posee una parte fibrilar (comúnmente en el centro de la proteína) y otra parte globular (en los extremos). Según su composición química :: Simples: su hidrólisis sólo produce aminoácidos. Ejemplos de estas son la insulina y el colágeno (globulares y fibrosas). A su vez, las proteínas se clasifican en:Berk y Braverman. "Introducción a la Bioquímica de los Alimentos". (1980) Ed. El Manual Moderno. México : a) Escleroproteínas: Son esencialmente insolubles, fibrosas, con un grado de cristalinidad relativamente alto. Son resistentes a la acción de muchas enzimas y desempeñan funciones estructurales en el reino animal. Los colágenos constituyen el principal agente de unión en el hueso, el cartílago y el tejido conectivo. Otros ejemplos son la queratina, la fibroína y la sericina. : b) Esferoproteínas: Contienen moléculas de forma más o menos esférica. Se subdividen en cinco clases según sus solubilidad: ::I.-''Albúminas:'' Solubles en agua y soluciones salinas diluidas. Ejemplos: la ovoalbúmina y la lactalbúmina. ::II.-''Globulinas:'' Insolubles en agua pero solubles en soluciones salinas. Ejemplos: miosina, inmunoglobulinas, lactoglobulinas, glicinina y araquina. ::III.- Glutelinas: Insolubles en agua o soluciones salinas, pero solubles en medios ácidos o básicos. Ejemplos: oricenina y las glutelinas del trigo. ::IV.- Prolaminas: Solubles en etanol al 50%-80%. Ejemplos: gliadina del trigo y zeína del maíz. ::V.- Histonas son solubles en medios ácidos. :: Conjugadas o heteroproteínas: su hidrólisis produce aminoácidos y otras sustancias no proteicas con un grupo prostético. Nutrición Fuentes de proteínas Las fuentes dietéticas de proteínas incluyen carne, huevos, legumbres, frutos secos, cereales, verduras y productos lácteos tales como queso o yogurt. Tanto las fuentes proteínas animales como las vegetales poseen los 20 aminoácidos necesarios para la alimentación humana. Calidad proteica Las diferentes proteínas tienen diferentes niveles de familia biológica para el cuerpo humano. Muchos alimentos han sido introducidos para medir la tasa de utilización y retención de proteínas en humanos. Éstos incluyen valor biológico, NPU (Net Protein Utilization), NPR (Cociente Proteico Neto) y PDCAAS (Protein Digestibility Corrected Amino Acids Score), la cual fue desarrollado por la FDA mejorando el PER (Protein Efficiency Ratio). Estos métodos examinan qué proteínas son más eficientemente usadas por el organismo. En general, éstos concluyeron que las proteínas animales que contienen todos los aminoácidos esenciales (leche, huevos, carne) y la proteína de soya son las más valiosas para el organismo. Reacciones de reconocimiento * Reacción de Biuret El reactivo de Biuret está formado por una disolución de sulfato de cobre en medio alcalino, este reconoce el enlace peptídico de las proteínas mediante la formación de un complejo de coordinación entre los iones Cu2+ y los pares de electrones no compartidos del nitrógeno que forma parte de los enlaces peptídicos, lo que produce una coloración rojo-violeta. * Reacción de los aminoácidos azufrados Se pone de manifiesto por la formación de un precipitado negruzco de sulfuro de plomo. Se basa esta reacción en la separación mediante un álcali, del azufre de los aminoácidos, el cual al reaccionar con una solución de acetato de plomo, forma el sulfuro de plomo. * Reacción de Millon Reconoce residuos fenólicos, o sea aquellas proteínas que contengan tirosina. Las proteínas se precipitan por acción de los ácidos inorgánicos fuertes del reactivo, dando un precipitado blanco que se vuelve gradualmente rojo al calentar. * Reacción xantoproteica Reconoce grupos aromáticos, o sea aquellas proteínas que contengan tirosina o fenilalanina, con las cuales el ácido nítrico forma compuestos nitrados amarillos. Deficiencia de proteínas Deficiencia de proteínas en países en vías de desarrollo. La deficiencia de proteína es una causa importante de enfermedad y muerte en el tercer mundo. La deficiencia de proteína juega una parte en la enfermedad conocida como kwashiorkor. La guerra, la hambruna, la sobrepoblación y otros factores incrementaron la tasa de malnutrición y deficiencia de proteínas. La deficiencia de proteína puede conducir a una inteligencia reducida o retardo mental. La malnutrición proteico calórica afecta a 500 millones de personas y más de 10 millones anualmente. En casos severos el número de células blancas disminuye, de la misma manera se ve reducida drásticamente la habilidad de los leucocitos de combatir una infección. Deficiencia de proteínas en países desarrollados La deficiencia de proteínas es rara en países desarrollados pero un pequeño número de personas tiene dificultad para obtener suficiente proteína debido a la pobreza. La deficiencia de proteína también puede ocurrir en países desarrollados en personas que están haciendo dieta para perder peso, o en adultos mayores quienes pueden tener una dieta pobre. Las personas convalecientes, recuperándose de cirugía, trauma o enfermedades pueden tener déficit proteico si no incrementan su consumo para soportar el incremento en sus necesidades. Una deficiencia también puede ocurrir si la proteína consumida por una persona está incompleta y falla en proveer todos los aminoácidos esenciales. Exceso de consumo de proteínas Como el organismo es incapaz de almacenar las proteínas, el exceso de proteínas es digerido y convertido en azúcares o ácidos grasos. El hígado retira el nitrógeno de los aminoácidos, una manera de que éstos pueden ser consumidos como combustible, y el nitrógeno es incorporado en la urea, la sustancia que es excretada por los riñones. Estos órganos normalmente pueden lidiar con cualquier sobrecarga adicional, pero si existe enfermedad renal, una disminución en la proteína frecuentemente será prescrita. El exceso en el consumo de proteínas también puede causar la pérdida de calcio corporal, lo cual puede conducir a pérdida de masa ósea a largo plazo. Sin embargo, varios suplementos proteicos vienen suplementados con diferentes cantidades de calcio por ración, de manera que pueden contrarrestar el efecto de la pérdida de calcio. Algunos sospechan que el consumo excesivo de proteínas está ligado a varios problemas: * Hiperactividad del sistema inmune. * Disfunción hepática debido a incremento de residuos tóxicos. * Pérdida de densidad ósea; la fragilidad de los huesos se debe a que el calcio y la glutamina se filtran de los huesos y el tejido muscular para balancear el incremento en la ingesta de ácidos a partir de la dieta. Este efecto no está presente si el consumo de minerales alcalinos (a partir de frutas y vegetales cereales son ácidos como las proteínas; las [[grasa]s son neutrales]) es alto. En tales casos, el consumo de proteínas es anabólico para el hueso. Algunos investigadores piensan que un consumo excesivo de proteínas produce un incremento forzado en la excreción del calcio. Si hay consumo excesivo de proteínas, se piensa que un consumo regular de calcio sería capaz de estabilizar, o inclusive incrementar, la captación de calcio por el intestino delgado, lo cual sería más beneficioso en mujeres mayores.1 Las proteínas son frecuentemente causa de alergias y reacciones alérgicas a ciertos alimentos. Esto ocurre porque la estructura de cada forma de proteína es ligeramente diferente. Algunas pueden desencadenar una respuesta a partir del sistema inmune, mientras que otras permanecen perfectamente seguras. Muchas personas son alérgicas a la caseína (la proteína en la leche), al gluten (la proteína en el trigo) y otros granos, a la proteína particular encontrada en el maní o aquellas encontradas en mariscos y otras comidas marinas. Es extremadamente inusual que una misma persona reaccione adversamente a más de dos tipos diferentes de proteínas, debido a la diversidad entre los tipos de proteínas o aminoácidos. Aparte de eso, las proteínas ayudan a la formación de la masa muscular.3 Análisis de proteínas en alimentos El clásico ensayo para medir concentración de proteínas en alimentos es el método de Kjeldahl. Este ensayo determina el nitrógeno total en una muestra. El único componente de la mayoría de los alimentos que contiene nitrógeno son las proteínas (las grasas, los carbohidratos y la fibra dietética no contienen nitrógeno). Si la cantidad de nitrógeno es multiplicada por un factor dependiente del tipo de proteína esperada en el alimento, la cantidad total de proteínas puede ser determinada. En las etiquetas de los alimentos, la proteína es expresada como el nitrógeno multiplicado por 6,25, porque el contenido de nitrógeno promedio de las proteínas es de aproximadamente 16%. El método de Kjeldahl es usado porque es el método que la AOAC International ha adoptado y por lo tanto es usado por varias agencias alimentarias alrededor del mundo. Digestión de proteínas La digestión de las proteínas se inicia típicamente en el estómago, cuando el pepsinógeno es convertido a pepsina por la acción del ácido clorhídrico, y continúa por la acción de la tripsina y la quimotripsina en el intestino. Las proteínas de la dieta son degradadas a péptidos cada vez más pequeños, y éstos hasta aminoácidos y sus derivados, que son absorbidos por el epitelio gastrointestinal. La tasa de absorción de los aminoácidos individuales es altamente dependiente de la fuente de proteínas. Por ejemplo, la digestibilidad de muchos aminoácidos en humanos difiere entre la proteína de la soja y la proteína de la lecheGaudichon C, Bos C, Morens C, Petzke KJ, Mariotti F, Everwand J, Benamouzig R, Dare S, Tome D, Metges CC. (2002). Ileal losses of nitrogen and amino acids in humans and their importance to the assessment of amino acid requirements. Gastroenterology 123(1):50-9. y entre proteínas de la leche individuales, como beta-lactoglobulina y caseína.Mahe S, Roos N, Benamouzig R, Davin L, Luengo C, Gagnon L, Gausseunrges N, Rautureau J, Tome D. (1996). Gastrojejunal kinetics and the digestion of 15Nbeta-lactoglobulin and casein in humans: the influence of the nature and quantity of the protein. Am J Clin Nutr 63(4):546-52. Para las proteínas de la leche, aproximadamente el 50% de la proteína ingerida se absorbe en el estómago o el yeyuno, y el 90% se ha absorbido ya cuando los alimentos ingeridos alcanzan el íleon.Mahe S, Marteau P, Huneau JF, Thuillier F, Tome D. (1994). Intestinal nitrogen and electrolyte movements following fermented milk ingestion in man. Br J Nutr 71(2):169-80. Además de su rol en la síntesis de proteínas, los aminoácidos también son una importante fuente nutricional de nitrógeno. Las proteínas, al igual que los carbohidratos, contienen cuatro kilocalorías por gramo, mientras que los lípidos contienen nueve kcal., y los alcoholes, siete kcal. Los aminoácidos pueden ser convertidos en glucosa a través de un proceso llamado gluconeogénesis. Cronología del estudio de las proteínasAlberts, Bray, Hopkin, Johnson, Lewis, Raff, Roberts, Walter. "Introducción a la Biología Celular". Segunda Edición * En 1838, el nombre "Proteína"(del griego proteios, "primero") fue sugerido por Jöns Jacob Berzelius para la sustancia compleja rica en nitrógeno hallada en las células de todos los animales y vegetales. * 1819-1904 se descubren la mayor parte de los 20 aminoácidos comunes en las proteínas. * 1864 Felix Hoppe-Seyler cristaliza por primera vez y pone nombre a la hemoglobina. * 1894 Hermann Emil Fischer propone una analogía "llave y cerradura" para las interacciones enzima-sustrato. * 1897, Buchner y Buchner demostraron que los extractos exentos de células de levadura pueden fermentar la sacarosa para formar dióxido de carbono y etanol, por lo tanto sentaron las bases de la enzimología. * 1926 James Batcheller Sumner cristalizó ureasa en forma pura, y demostro que las proteínas pueden tener actividad catalítica de enzimas. Svedberg desarrolló la primera centrífugadora analítica y la utilizó para calcular el peso molecular de la hemoglobina. * 1933 Arne Wilhelm Kaurin Tiselius introdujo la electroforesis para separar a las proteínas en solución. * 1934 Bernal y Crowfoot prepararon los primeros patrones detallados de una proteína por difracción de rayos X, obteniendo a partir de cristales de la enzima pepsina. * 1942 Archer John Porter Martin y Richard L. M. Synge desarrollaron la cromatografía, una técnica que ahora se utiliza para separar proteínas. * 1951 Linus Carl Pauling Y Robert Corey propusieron la estructura de una conformación helicoidal de una cadena de aminoácidos-la "hélice" α-y la estructura de la "lámina" β, las cuales fueron halladas posteriormente en muchas proteínas. * 1955 Frederick Sanger determina por primera vez la secuencia de aminoácidos de una proteína (insulina). * 1956 Vernon Ingram produjo la primera huella proteica y demostró que la diferencia entre la hemoglobina de la anemia falciforme y la hemoglobina normal se debe al cambio de un solo aminoácido. * 1960 John Kendrew describió la primera estructura tridimensional detallada de una proteína (la mioglobina del esperma de la ballena) con una resolución de 0,2nm, y Perutz propuso una estructura de resolución mucho más baja para la hemoglobina. * 1963 Monod, Jacob y Changeux reconocieron que muchas enzimas se regulan por medio de cambios alostéricos en su conformación. * 1995 Marc R. Wilkins Acuño el término (Proteoma) a la totalidad de proteínas presentes en una célula. Véase también * Aminoácido * Citocina * Timina * Código genético * Holoproteínas * Heteroproteínas * Proteómica (o proteinómica) * Biosíntesis de proteínas * Síntesis proteica * Cucumisina * Biuret * Catepsina * Acuaporina * Receptor intracelular * Proteína G * Proteína completa * Valor biológico Referencias Wikipedia, Proteínas (Totalmente tomado de este sitio web, pero con algunas modificaciones aqui) Bibliografía * Kerstetter, J. E., O'Brien, K. O., Caseria, D.M, Wall, D. E. & Insogna, K. L (2005) "The impact of dietary protein on calcium absorption and kinetic measures of bone turnover in women". J Clin Endocrinol Metab (2005) Vol 90, p26-31. * [http://depa.pquim.unam.mx/proteínas/estructura/index.html Rodríguez, Faride. La estructura de las proteínas. (Consultado el 24/12/2007)] Enlaces externos * Estructura Química de las Proteínas, Aminoácidos, Péptidos, y Polipéptidos * Lecturas sobre biomoléculas (CBC, UBA, Argentina) * Información y noticias sobre las proteínas y alimentos ricos en proteínas * Alimentos proteínas * Transparencias sobre proteínas * Información general sobre las proteínas Categoría:Proteínas